Something Missing
by orlando s leading lady
Summary: Arwen is dead, Legolas has returned and a new breed is roaming though Middle Earth. Gaia has always felt that there is something missing from her world and soon she will find out what it is.
1. Chapter 1

King Estel paced the floor of his bedroom chamber. In long strides his strong legs ate up the floor of the chamber. Back and forth he paced but it did no good to suppress his worries. The rumors. The killings. Were they true? Tonight he would find the answers to these questions, though he did not yet know it. After tonight all his questions would be answered and his fears would be multiplied. He sat down upon the edge of his bed and pulled out a great flask of brandy. He placed his lips to the brim and took a large swig of it. Shaking his head, his mind cleared. Once again he understood his situation and he again began to feel helpless. Little did he know that help would soon arrive.  
The doors to his chamber opened, and moonlight shone through them. It enveloped the form of a tall cloaked being, but who it was Estel could not tell.  
Estel gazed at the creature. It was not man, no. Was it elven? No, it could not be. The elves had long since disappeared from the likes of this land, and yet...  
'Mani naa lle?' (What are you?) inquired Estel. 'Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?' (Do you speak elvish?)  
'Uma, ni ná elda' (yes, I am elven) replied the elf  
'Eldalie hyarya sina ndor an qua' (elves left this land long ago.) 'Ya naa lle, ar' mankoi naa lee sinome?' (who are you, and why are you here?) In response to this question the elf reached his hands up to the hood of his cloak. He removed the hood and slowly walked forward. His face was not visible, but his hair was. His golden mane flew behind him as he tread forward. Estel shakingly picked up his lantern and held it to the immortal's face.  
'N'uma... ta il deanam...' (no... it is not possible...) Estel looked into the eyes of the immortal. Clear sapphire blue eyes...  
'Legolas...' The immortal smiled...  
'Lle naa n'alaquel...' (you are returned...) The elf embraced the man and stepped away.  
'Mankoi... Sut...' (why... how...) 'Lle hyarya sina ndor yassen i' caire. Lle  
hyarya ilfirin ndore' (You left this land with the boats. You left to the immortal lands...) Legolas pulled away  
'Uma, Amin n'alaque' (Yes, I am returned.) 'Aragorn, amin ele ta! Amin ele sen!' (Aragorn, I have seen it! I have seen them!) Aragorn stared gravely at the prince.  
'N'uma... n'uma' (no...no) Legolas met his gaze. His clear blue eyes now cold and empty.  
'Aragorn, ta anwa. Ta n'uma risa. Huine au' talant. Ron teli.' (Aragorn, it is real. It is no lie. Darkness has again fallen. They are coming...)  
  
It was 10:00 in the morning. A warm Saturday morning. Gaia squinted at the sunlight poured into her eyes. Her head was pounding fiercely. She turned over and let her ebony hair spill over her face. Then slowly- very slowly- her hazy blue-gray eyes began to creak open, emitting more light into them. She began to groan. What ungodly hour was it? She dragged her self out of bed and some how was able to get herself into the shower. She cursed as the freezing water hit her in the face. The hot water wasn't running again. Damn. She shivered as she climbed out of the shower in to a navy blue towel. Not even bothering to take the time to dry her hair, she pulled on a large gray v neck t-shirt and a pair of old tor n Levi's jeans. She messily pulled her hair back into a red scrunchie and made her way into the kitchen.  
  
Coffee; black coffee was her current must have. She lazily pulled out a coffee pot and a can of Folgers Coffee. She filled the coffee pot with hot water and poured in the ground beans, first stopping to deeply inhale the rich hazelnut aroma. She must have poured in enough ground coffee beans for about 4 people. Gaia liked it strong. While waiting for the coffee to finish she ran her fingers through her wet hair, almost trying to comb it, but instead she simply yanked some of it out of the scrunchie. Placing her fingers on her temples, she slowly began to rub them in small circles. Round and round she moved her fingers, pressing harder and harder each time. Inhaling deeply though her nose she realized the coffee must have been finished by now. She poured the dark liquid into a red clay mug and took a deep mouthful of it. She felt the warm liquid hit her throat and burn. It burnt all the way down, but she was awake now. She felt the energy rise through her; power. She looked down in to the mug; she could see her reflection in the heated mixture. How ever, looking back wasn't the face she knew. Now that she looked closer, it wasn't her face at all. No, ebony hair and blue-gray eyes were there, her pale skin too, but it wasn't her face. She shook her head and tried to clear it. The face was gone but the memory was still imprinted into her brain.  
She lay awake in her bed through the night, deeply immersed in her thoughts. The face; it kept coming back in to her mind. It was like a rubber band. Now matter how Gaia tried to stretch and stretch it away from herself, it kept coming back to her; snapping at her suddenly. It was as though she felt trapped in her mind. She could not escape her thoughts. Gaia had always felt different. There was something strange about her, this she knew. She felt like something was missing; something was missing from her life, but she knew not what it was. She needed it. Oh yes she needed it; she craved for it. She felt it at her fingertips. She would reach for it, but she could not grasp it. It was like a splinter in her brain. She could not ignore it, no matter how hard she tried. She felt helpless. Gaia felt as though 'it' was something that she could bleed to death upon, for 'it' was killing her... but she knew not what the 'it' was. With these last thoughts she allowed her self to fall into deep slumber.  
She fell into a dream. She wasn't part of the dream, she observed it; gazed at it. Love; there was love in this dream. She felt love when she watched it. She was watching a mother and her child. She bent down and gently picked up her child. She swung her through the air. The mother... it was the woman's face. The woman with long ebony hair and misty blue-gray eyes, like her own... but different. This woman, Gaia realized, was unlike any woman she had ever seen before. Her skin was fair. Like Gaia's skin, but fairer; ivory. It was pale, like a washed out cloth. Yet her eyes stood out. Her eyes were blue-gray and misty; with long dark lashes they were intriguing. Her hair swayed upon her, the long dark curls reaching down to rest upon her waist. Her ears were unlike anything Gaia had seen before. They pointed away from her body, toward the sky, pointed at the tip. Her body was clothed in an elegant pale blue gown. From her shoulder down the cloth turned into a fine lace. Sequins decorated the dress along the seams. Fine detail of tiny flowers was weaved upon the dress. She looked beautiful in it...she was beautiful. She could not be human, no, she was far too stunning. The woman held her child to her and began to cry softly. Gaia wandered over to the woman to take a closer look. The child was pale, whiter than his mother. A small trickle of blood was dried upon the side of his mouth. In his mother's arms his body was limp. Suddenly something caught Gaia's eye, a glint of sliver. The child wore a necklace. It was of fine silver in the shape of a woman with silver wings. Light seemed to burn inside of it. The light began to fade as the mother placed her child upon the ground. She removed the stunning necklace from her son and glided over to Gaia. She held out her hand with the jewel inside it. Stunned, Gaia gingerly removed the necklace from her hand and placed it around her own neck. The woman smiled as the light inside of the necklace grew bright again. It was shimmering; glowing. Perhaps this would be the light that then woke Gaia from her sleep.  
  
Aragorn had shown Legolas to the large empty chamber for the night. As the king slept, multiple questions rose in his head. Legolas had told him that they were indeed coming, confirming his greatest fears. How ever, Arwen had left to prevent this from happening. Arwen had left him to go and save Gondor, save all of Middle Earth from destruction. Only Arwen could have helped them, for she had the power of the elves, and the Evenstar blood. The light of the Evenstar had more power than any of his people had known. Elvish blood, Arwen's blood worked it. Aragorn felt a tear trickle down his face. Arwen had taken his only son with her. He kept his hopes up though. He told himself again and again that they would return though but, after many months, he hopes had begun to dwindle. Aragorn lay awake, absorbed in his thoughts. He did not hear the pit-pat of light feet upon the long stone hall way or the opening of the immense stone doors to his inner chambers. Legolas pushed him gently on the shoulder and pulled him out of his daze. Aragorn rolled himself onto the edge of his bed and swung his legs off the edge. The tall immortal stood above him and leaned forward slightly. Aragorn looked up at Legolas's face. It was trouble; worried. Legolas took a deep breath. He began to speak to Aragorn, falling out of his own tongue.  
"Aragorn, I have lied to you. I have not shared all truths with you." Aragorn made eye contact with the prince. A deep stab went into his heart. His deepest fears began to rise. Yes they were coming, but there was the possibility to stop them. Arwen would do it somehow, but if something had happened to Arwen...  
"Allow me to start from the beginning. Aragorn, I left the immortal lands along with Gimli. We had no idea what we were getting ourselves into. All I knew was what Lord Elrond had told us there: that we must return to Middle Earth, and save our companions. We then saw them in the forests. There are many of them. Tens of thousands. These creatures, they are hideous. They breathe toxic fumes, Aragorn. You...you cannot escape them. When they decide to kill you, they kill you... You cannot survive against them. No number of men or elves alike could defeat these creatures. They are said to have sprung from Sauron's ashes themselves. T-They killed Gimli. He lay there dying, and I...I knew not what to say. I am Elven kind. Even after this war for middle earth, I still was not accustomed to loss. I cried. Aragorn, never have I cried before. It is strange. Salty liquid streams from your eyes, obscuring you vision. They form on their own, whether you wish them to or not." The immortal stood there, frowning slightly. His eyes were pressed together in sad frustration. Aragorn stared at him, not wanting to believe that his companion lay dead. Legolas took a deep breath and opened his mouth again.  
"Aragorn... Arwen is dead, and your son... I-I found them, lying together. Arwen lay upon the ground, c-clutching your son." He paused and lifted his eyes to meet that of the King's. His eyes were round, staring in shock.  
"She was smiling. I-I buried them, together." He paused again. Aragorn's eyes became glossy; they shimmered. "I...the- the Evenstar was nowhere in sight..." A tear ran down the side of the King's face; a single tear. Legolas reached his hand out slowly and carefully. He reached his hand out to Aragorn's shoulder as if to grasp it. Estel grasped his hand and pulled it toward his chest. Aragorn held it there. He did not cry, or let any noise escape him. He simply held the immortal's hand to him, as if releasing the pain into it. They were coming. The Evenstar was gone. Arwen and his son lay dead; the blood of the Evenstar, mislaid.  
  
Gaia had been lost in a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night. Waking up, she rolled over and groaned. She had not yet opened her eyes, but she could tell that something was indeed different. The light stung her unopened eyes painfully. Shouldn't the blinds have blocked out most of the harsh sun? She rolled over, as if to pull a pillow over her head to block out the intruding sun, but there was no pillow to be found. She forced her eyes open. She held her breath as she looked around her. She lay upon an empty field. In the distance she could see mountains, and a rounded city. She placed her hand over her forehead to block out the sun; giving her a better view of the city in the distance. It looked at though it was carved into the mountain itself. It was made of a shining white stone; the light glimmered and reflected off of it. Looking down she found herself in a pale shimmering blue gown. This was the dress that the woman had been wearing in her dream... but hadn't it only been that? A dream? A glow came from between her breasts. She attentively placed her fingers into the front of her dress, pushing the strands of lace aside. She wrapped her fingers around a small amulet and carefully pulled it from her dress. She quickly inhaled again and pulled the amulet closer to her face, squinting her eyes to look closer. There was no doubt about it. This was the same necklace from her dream. Perhaps Gaia had found out what the 'it' was after all.   
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Gaia climbed to her feet and swept her dress to the side, she was not a fan of dresses and this one was getting in the way. She was confused, yet ready. She was ready for what ever would come her way. She turned around in a circle and looked at her surroundings. Her hair flowed behind her. The only thing in sight was the gleaming white city. She felt prepared yet helpless in a sense. She did not know where to turn. She hated feeling helpless. She once again directed her mind to the amulet. She stared at the amulet in wonder. At once a brilliant light began to shine through the amulet, a blinding neon light. Gaia felt weak. Her knees began to shake and she felt the energy flee her body and flow into the amulet. She slumped to the ground in a silent faint. The amulet still shined with a brilliant white light.  
earlier that morning  
Legolas allowed his eyes to flicker open. He had fallen asleep in the early morning by the king's bedside, and Aragorn was still sleeping. Being a man, Aragorn needed much more sleep then Legolas, being immortal, did. He stood up; his back cramped from sleeping half way under the bed though the night. Legolas gazed at the king. He slept with his eye brows wrinkled, pushed together fiercely. A stronger sun from the window poured into his eyes. He walked back to the chamber that he should have slept in the night before, deeply engrossed in his mind. How could he have told Aragorn his family had died? What had he been thinking? Then again, how could Legolas not have said anything? From the moment he saw Aragorn, his stomach had turned into a bottomless pit. He felt weighted with the burden of what he had seen and felt. It was better to tell Aragorn. Unlike Legolas, Aragorn had only his mortal life to live, so his sorrow would not last him an eternity. At least Aragorn had found love, he thought. At least he knew what it was like to feel loved, and now that Arwen had died did not have to spend an eternity dwelling on her death. Legolas had lost his companion He had left a land of eternal peace for this. He had seen the cold dead bodies of the beautiful elven princess and her small child. It was a sight that he would soon not forget. Legolas would never find a way to rid his mind of this terrible image.  
He allowed his thoughts to wander more as he dipped his hand into a wooden bucket and splashed water upon his face. The cold water stung his eyes. It dripped alongside his cheek and down off his chin. His thoughts turned once again to Arwen. He knew the elven magic of what she alone had tried to do. Arwen was going to sacrifice herself to save the whole of Middle Earth, but she had been killed in the process. Unbeknownst to Aragorn, she had left him knowing that she was going to kill herself. Blood, only her blood would have made the magic work. It would have completed the spell. She could have killed these creatures, these ash demons, but she had failed.  
  
Legolas still remembered the day he found them vividly. He and Gimli had been cautiously walking though the golden woods. The woods were no longer the beautiful and mystical sanctuary they had once been; no birds flew between the trees, singing their soft beautiful music. They trees suffered with out the prayers of the elves to help them grow; they withered. Legolas and Gimli had come across a clearing of the trees. Crumpled leaves had blanketed the ground and they sun danced off them. Two glowing figures sat in the middle of the clearing, but what they were, Legolas and Gimli could not tell. At that moment in time, Legolas heard a rustle thought the leaves, and he sensed something. Something was coming. The figures sat within the back of his mind, becoming clearer and clearer by the second. That was the moment where he should have spoken, said something to Gimli, yet he kept his mouth closed. He and the dwarf slowly approached the figures. Their footsteps had treaded lightly upon the broken leaves that coated the ground. Legolas looked down and his eyes absorbed the horror before him. The sight of their mangled bodies was more than Legolas could bear to remember. It seemed that the bodies had been laying there over an elongated period of time. Earth, wind, and rain had eating away at their corpses. Legolas had gingerly bent over Arwen's body, and his eyes had widened in shock. There was no blood. Their broken bodies were covered in long deep slashes, but there was no blood to be seen. They seemed dry; there was nothing to them. Arwen's once glowing skin was pale, paler than he had ever seen. Her eyes were open; the misty pools of blue- gray stared at him in wonder. Her son stared at him too, with large speculating eyes. Decapitated and mangled their bodies were, yet they had an un-earthy glow about them. The figures in the back of Legolas's mind began to hurt; ache. Legolas looked in wonder at the mother and child, not knowing what to do, but Gimli on the other hand reached out his hand and grasped the child's shoulder roughly. The immortal's eyes rolled in to the back of his head and a cry escaped his lips. The figures in his mind were clear, and they were approaching quickly. Pain surged through his brain. At once, the gentle wind began to pick up, and leaves swirled around them. Leaves, dirt and dead grass obscured their vision. The flying partials of earth began to take form, clumping together to form shapes. Creatures, horribly deformed creatures, floated in front of them. With an immense pain in his head, Legolas had grabbed Arwen and her son into his arms and ran; he ran for his life. These creatures he could not kill, he could only run like a mad man. Legolas collapsed in the shadows of the clearing. He turned and suddenly realized that Gimli was not behind him. Gimli was surrounded by thousands and thousands of these creatures, and more creatures kept forming. Legolas could see through them. He cried to Gimli, cried out for him to run, but his words were lost in the wind Gimli lifted his axe high in the air and swung it into the heart of one of the demons. However, the demon did not die. The axe simply traveled through him. The creature whom Gimli had tried to kill lifted his great wings and beat them fiercely- once twice, three times. He pulled back an immensely clawed arm and swung it at Gimli with all his might; once single swipe. Legolas watched from the shadows as his companion's life fled his body and Gimli fell to the ground. He crumpled, his face still in shock. Legolas's eyes burned. Legolas saw Gimli through his wet eyes. He was oozing blood through multiple wounds, all of which were long slashes. The demons formed a closer circle around Gimli. Legolas tried to move, to save Gimli from this fate, but his body hurt too much. Legolas had too fallen into a crumpled pile, but he had fallen from the pain. He was holding his head in agony, tears streaming down his face, though no sound came from his lips. The wind began to swirl faster than it had before around Gimli and the creatures. Legolas watched in horror as the wind turned into a crimson red. The demons allowed themselves to be taken with the wind. Legolas's head stopped pounding at once. His mind had no shadows in the back of it. The tears stopped spilling. He shakingly got up and slowly tread over to Gimli, with little hope remaining in his heart. He looked down. Gimli looked as Arwen and her son had: pale, with eyes wide in shock. Gimli looked frozen and fresh. His red hair stood out against his skin; his now pale dead skin. Legolas felt despair. Using his bare hands, Legolas dug into the earth. The ground was cold and hard. It was dead like the bodies that were to be locked into it. Legolas's hands hurt, the cold dry dirt stung them. His hands blead. He carefully placed the three bodies into the ground; not once flinching, not once crying. He placed Arwen's arms around her child, so she could hold him and protect him, even in death. He covered their bodies with the earth he had dug up. He placed three large stones from the river on to the three mounds of earth while silently whispering an elvish prayer, asking for the souls to be protected. He climbed to his feet and stood back. Three mounds were sitting in the ground, unmoving and undisturbed. They stood out against the rest of the cold dead earth, yet it seamed to fit. Legolas felt his eyes going hazy and he realized that yes, perhaps the scene in front of him did fit after all. His eyes rolled up and he fell into a dead sleep. Hours later he awoke. He wondered where he was and what had happened, but then he turned around and saw the three piles of dug up earth. He remembered. Still in a daze, he turned around swiftly and began the long journey north to the city of Minas Tirith, with out ever once looking back. He felt that he had failed his mission before it had barley begun.  
Legolas came out of his memories and back to the present again. He began to think about his tears. Why had he cried that day? Had he cried for Arwen and her child? For Gimli? Had he cried for the physical or for the mental pain? He still did not know. All at once a blinding light hit his eyes. Brighter than any he had ever seen. He pulled his tunic back over his head and scrambled out the door of the chambers; His golden mane flying behind him. He climbed up to the balcony and stretched his legs by skipping two steps at a time. He stopped at the top of the stair to catch his breath. Legolas walked over to the balcony and placed his hand on the edge of the balcony. He looked over it. The light was coming from the field. What it was coming from he could not tell, but it glowed from the center of the plain. In curiosity he clambered down to the stables and untied a strong black stallion. He removed the horse's sattle and swung over its side. He began to ride out to the light. He whispered to the horse in elvish to ride strong and fast. The villagers of the city stared at Legolas in wonder, for none of them saw the light. They wondered why he was riding toward the empty plane in such a hurry. What could make the immortal spring to his feet like that?  
Legolas closed his eyes. The light was too strong. At last the horse stopped its gallop. In a blind daze, Legolas reached his hands out into the center of the light, groping. The light died down as his pale hands made contact with another form. He flickered his eyes open and stared at the body in front of him. It was a woman; more beautiful than any he had ever seen. He pulled her body closer and stared at her in wonder; his blue eyes never once blinking. Her ebony hair spilled onto him. She was not dead, no. Her body was warm. Legolas grasped her wrist and felt a steady pulse beating through her fair skin. She was unconscious. Her long dark lashes touched together. He gathered her body into a cradle shape and gingerly raised her off he ground. Her gown flowed behind her. While still holding her he jumped on the horse and set off with all speed back to the village. He did not notice a ripple in the front of her dress. It concealed a magical amulet that hung limply on a silver chain. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Aragorn wondered into the healing halls of his city. Pushing open the vast stone doors he deeply inhaled the air around him. It smelled of death and pain. He looked around him. Women and children were crowded around beds of the sick. Months ago he had sent out a scouting party of about 43 men; his best soldiers. He had heard the rumors of the killings and he had sent these men to find out the truth beyond these stories. The men had returned only a few weeks ago. 20 men returned home, and only 20. How they had even managed the journey, Aragorn did not know. They staggered through the city doors, unharmed; yet their faces were pale. They had seen death; looked it in the eye. The healers had rushed to them and Aragorn had watched with a horror in his eyes as each man then collapsed onto the cold hard stone. They had been taken up into the healing halls of Minas Tirith and each laid down upon a separate bed. Aragorn had been informed that the men had no injuries. The healers had examined the soldiers, but there were no physical wounds. The following day the men had opened their eyes. They did not blink, but they simply stared at the ceiling. Unmoving, they spent their days, simply staring up. The healers had to force food down their throats, for they could not eat. Days later, 4 of the men died. The healers could not explain the cause of their death, they just died. Now, once every few days another soldier or soldiers would fall into the inescapable darkness. Aragorn would now come up to these halls, but only every few days or so. He had sent his men to an unnecessary death and the guilt pounded down upon him. However, if something were not done sooner or later, they would all die here anyway. How many days were left until it was indeed over and the demons would reach their city? He pushed this thought from his mind and tried to concentrate on something else.  
Looking around the beds of men, Aragorn saw a calming sight. Not a pale man staring into darkness, but a woman; a beautiful young woman. She was asleep, her body curled into a fetal position. The ringlets of her long raven hair hung limply off the bed next to her. There was something mysterious about this woman. Something intriguing. Her soft red lips were parted slightly. The woman released a fair calm breath. Perhaps that fact that she intrigued him so was because she looked so uncanningly like his wife and son. Lord, Aragorn missed his child. He remembered tucking Eldarion into his bed. He had his mother's pale blue-gray eyes and dark rich hair. He would smile and let out a yawn. Aragorn would tuck his son into bed and wrap the blankets around him. He would sit by Eldarion's bed and tell him stories from the war for middle earth. He would tell his son of hobbits and elves and dwarves. "What's a hobbit?" Eldarion would yawn. "A brave little man with big feet" his father would chuckle. His son would often fall asleep during the stories upon his father's arm, and Aragorn would have to gradually pull his arm out, making sure not to wake his son. He missed his son fiercely. He would have taught his son to become the king; his son would have a peaceful simple life. King Eldarion; Eldarion would always say that he liked the sound of it, and that he was ready to be king tomorrow. And Aragorn would kiss his son on the head, and tell him not too soon; the time will come soon enough. Such little things Aragorn had taken for granted. He felt his eyes water again, but he held back his tears. He once again turned his attention to the sleeping woman before him. Legolas had carried this woman into the city 3 days ago. Legolas had told him that she had been laying in the long stretch of land that surrounded the white city. He had shown him where he found this woman, and Aragorn had wondered how he had seen her. According to Legolas, she had glowed. A light had illuminated from her, but it disappeared as Legolas had picked her up. Aragorn believed his friend, of coarse, but the people of Minas Tirith had not seen the light. In fact, they still found it strange how he had ridden out in such a hurry into an empty field, and returned with a beautiful sleeping woman in his arms. The story still confused Aragorn. Legolas also had seemed infatuated with the girl ever since he had brought her back to the city. He would gaze at her, his eyes stretching up and down her body, and he would sit in silenced. When she did not awake, he began to sleep in a chair by her bedside. He said that he almost felt responsible for her. Aragorn had passed Legolas only moments earlier. He and the healers had finally convinced the immortal to go down to the dining halls and at least get some get some fruit. And so he left. Aragorn turned to one of the healers and began to question him about the young woman.  
"Healer, is there any change in the girl? Has she moved, or eaten anything?" "No my lord." the healer replied,"and there is little change. We had thought that she was perhaps attacked by one of these demons, however, her symptoms would suggest otherwise. It leaves us in wonder for unlike the others she has moved, and her eyes remained shut. We feel as though she will soon open her eyes, but she then falls deeper into her slumber. It is as though she be in an enchanted sleep, this girl. The elf sir, he touched her forehead and it made her move. She moaned almost, but she will not awake from this sleep." "Very well." Aragorn sighed, "You may continue about your work." "Thank you my lord." The healer paused "and god-speed to you" Aragorn turned in the other direction and walk out of the halls. Perhaps a horse ride would calm his nerves, but that thought quickly disappeared from his mind as he saw another creature walking toward him; towards the halls. A tall slender creature, with golden locks upon his head. Aragorn sighed, for here he was again. Aragorn nodded his head to Legolas as he passed, an apple clutched in his hand. Later that day The families from before had left the halls and the immortal sat upon the old wooden stool. It creaked beneath him. He sprang to his feet and began to pace the floor in front of him once more. He watched the stone change underneath hit feet as he tread upon it. He once again returned to the young woman's bedside. This girl; he was pulled to her some how. He could not leave her side, no matter how he tried. Aragorn had come by him many times these past days to try and get him to abandon his "post", but his efforts were to no avail. As soon as Legolas would leave the side of the girl, he would have to come back, not even by his own free will. He gazed at her lovely figure once more. She was beautiful, he would give her that, but for some reason he seemed infatuated with her. This mysterious woman. He wondered what pulled him to her so. He did not think it was attraction; for she was unlike any elven woman he had ever felt attracted towards. Perhaps it was simply the fact that he felt lost right now. His people had left the shores of these lands, and then he had left his people. His companion had died, and he felt some how distant from Aragorn now. Aragorn had aged tremendously, not only in body, but also in mind and soul. He seemed weak. Legolas longed for someone to talk to. Someone who would somehow understand him, maybe even love him? However, Legolas had never loved before. He had felt trust, and love toward a companion, such as Gimli, or family, but he had never felt compassionate love towards another creature before. This, he realized, was not the best time to start. He pulled his eyes away from the body before him and looked at the magnificent stone window. Little light was coming through it now. Night was swiftly approaching. Where had the day gone? He heard heavy boots thump up the stairs and enter into the corridor. He met eye contact with the man who wore these boots. Who else was it but the king himself, Aragorn. Aragorn strode over to him and spoke softly. The grayed unshaven prickles upon his upper lip, moved as he spoke. "My friend, it is late. You need not stay here, waiting for the child to awaken. Come to bed. I will bring you something to eat. I know it has been days since you have last touched food. I can see the un-eaten apple sitting under you stool, do not try to fool me." "Alas Aragorn" The prince replied, "I can not leave her side. I know not what force makes me stay by her, but stay by her I must. Do not worry about my health, friend. I am immortal. I need little sleep, and I can go days with out food or drink. If I tire or feel hunger, I will indeed let you know. Go to bed my friend. The king needs his rest. You need not worry about me. Aragorn eyes him reproachingly and let out a soft laugh.  
"As you wish Legolas, however I do wish I could make you feel more at home" He smiled. "Legolas, I feel as though I will have eventually have to ban you from these corridors!" he laughed Legolas laughed lightly with him and placed a hand on the king's sholder.  
"My dear Aragorn, even in Valinor I did not feel at home." He paused. "Do not worry yourself over my troubles" Aragorn smiled again. "Good-night Legolas"  
Aragorn turned and walked in the other direction, the moonlight enveloped his tall figure. The dark blanket of night was here at last. Night did indeed come swiftly here. Legolas sat back down onto the stool and leisurely picked up the partially hidden apple. He allowed his lips to part as he sunk his teeth into the skin of it; the sticky juice dripped down his teeth and onto his tongue. He glanced down again at the girl, and noticed a rumple in the front of her dress. It was a quick glance, and he did not know why in his hours of gazing at her he did not notice this crease before. He placed his apple down upon the wooden table beside him and closer investigated this wrinkle. It was a necklace that did this. A fine silver chain hung around her neck and dipped in the crest between her breasts. What hung upon the chain? He did not want to violate this woman before him in any way, however, he was overwhelmed with curiosity. While trying not to touch her in any way he gingerly - very gingerly - placed his fingers upon the hook of the chain and pulled upon it. In doing so her dress was flapped down, exposing her breasts, and her eyes flied open. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Her eyes were wide and bright. She sat up, half pushing him out of his seat and gazed at him, wondering where she was and what marvel was standing in front of her. He blushed and stammered and dropped the amulet abruptly. He looked down for a moment; his eyes turned as big as saucers. Legolas quickly shook the disturbing thoughts from his mind and distracted himself from the glorious sight before him by fixating his eyes upon her face. He looked at her face and she began to stair in wonder at his eyes. The girl, he realized, still did not realize that she was sitting in front of him half naked. He was wondering how to bring up the topic with out seaming like some sort of disgusting being, however, he did not have to think very long. She quickly looked down and he face became as red as his. She yanked the front of her dress up to her neck. Legolas swallowed. They continued to stare at one another for a few additional seconds; both stuttering and not knowing what to say. He opened his mouth. She stared at it. His teeth were perfect; in fact his face was perfect, apart from the two glowing orbs of red upon his cheeks.  
"Le-Legolas" he blurted out sheepishly while placing his hand to his chest. He sucked her appearance in. God, she was more beautiful now awake. Her eyes were deep pools of a blue-gray mist; long lashes stretched out above and below her eyes. Her hair hung in dark loose ringlets upon her shoulders.  
"Gaia" she stammered. She did not know why she would bother to give her name to this creature whom she barely knew, yet, as she stared at him longer, she felt as though she had known him all her life. She had experienced a terrible ordeal these past few days, so perhaps she was still in shock.  
Legolas felt red as a brick wall, and he wondered if his face had that appearance. Then of all the cheesy things to say, "Well, welcome to Minas Tirith..."  
Gaia stared at him. Minas Tirith. Minas Tirith?? She had been at the top of her class and she knew her geography well, but she had never heard of Minas Tirith before. Perhaps Minas Tirith was one of those small insignificant cities that was rarely heard of. It was located in one of those cities that was very far away. She saw those eyes staring back at her. Clear blue eyes; they seemed to penetrate through her skin. She knew she was lying to herself. "Minas Tirith?"  
He parted his perfect teeth. "Gondor, Minas Tirith is the capital of Gondor..."  
Gondor? Gaia ran his sentence through her head again 'Gondor, Minas Tirith is the capital of Gondor...' Perhaps she had just misheard him, for she knew no Gondor. She shook her head.  
"Middle Earth? Do you know of Middle Earth?"  
Middle Earth? Did that imply another world? Where was she? She wanted to go home, yet she felt her heart rise in excitement as these words. Gaia longed for adventure. She shook her head again; the dark locks flying through her face.  
"I will be right back... ok? DONT MOVE!!! I need to...er... go find someone... I...uh... will be right back..." he spoke slowly, enunciating each syllable of every word. "Do you understand me?" He extended his hand towards her, as if to shake. She looked down at it; he had fair skin, but it suited him. His nails were ideal; they reached across his wide fingers and stretched to the very top. His palms were callused; the rough uneven skin looked used- old and worn down. She looked up from his hands and met his eyes-again. She still knew not where she was, but she found that she could place a trust in this man... creature. She took his hand in her own and felt him grasp her hand in a tighter grip; energy soured through her. It was at that point in time when she realized who this must be. This was her savior. He then loosened his clench and carefully placed her hand on her knee. She watched him gracefully push himself from the stool and glide down the corridor towards the king's chambers. "Legolas!" He stopped at the end of the hall. "thank you..." He smiled and turned the corner. Gaia's account of the past 3 days  
I still do not understand where I am. I've woken up and I feel lost. I am not frightened for I have never been afraid; I have no fear. I remember only bits and pieces of what has happened to me these last few days. I remember waking up and climbing to my feet. The dress, the one that woman was wearing in my dream is on me. This necklace, the amulet was tucked into the dress. I don't remember how I got there or how I got those things, but these I was. I remembered in my dream being handed the amulet from the woman's hand. The dream; I still remember the woman's touch; her hands were soft and delicate, but they were cold; deathly cold. The dream. Then the amulet shined, and she left me alone. She didn't go away, but she lay down upon the ground. I then became aware of the ground that I was standing on. It was cold and hard. The wind blew around me. This woman lay down next to her child and wrapped her arms around him; the light from within the amulet grew brighter. She lay her head upon the ground and stopped moving. She did not close her eyes; the wind picked up. Suddenly I was not longer staring at her. I was staring at an earthy mound in the cold hard ground. I bent down and touched the mound; the wind swirled around me so quickly then. I find it difficult to say that at that moment I felt frightened; so very frightened. I stood up as if to run, but the wind knocked me to my feet, and I felt immense pain in my head. The ground beneath me felt so real. The amulet still shined brightly upon my neck and I grasped it. A brighter light then illuminated from within it; it was blinding. I was pressed against the ground; it was so cold that it hurt. My eyes started to stream unwillingly. I felt weak, and I hate that feeling. I hate not being in control of my life. I closed my eyes and held the amulet tighter; it became even more blinding. Then I felt the wind die down; I was warm again. My tears stopped their flow. My hand was upon my chest, and I let the amulet go. The blinding light faded; now a rather gentle light shown- but it was not coming from the amulet. The ground felt somewhat softer beneath me, and so I thought I was in my bed. The light was bothering me; I reached my hand above my head to grab a pillow- but there was no pillow. There were no sheets. My eyes flew open and I was in a place I had never seen before. The ground was flat. I climbed to my feet and turned around in a circle; but I saw nothing around. The flat land seemed to stretch for miles and miles around me, but then I saw mountains in the distance. And a city. It seemed as though the city was built into the mountains, and I wished to go closer to it. The city was while and gleaming; the light reflected off it. I took a step forward, and I realized that something was wrong. I did not feel my cotton pajama pants rub against my legs; I looked down. I was wearing this dress. The dress from my dream; the one that the dazzling woman was wearing. It was only a dream though. It had to be, yet it felt so real. You know while you are dreaming, how you believe that it's real, but after you wake up you realize how silly you've been? I knew that I was awake at that moment, and what had happened before seemed realer than just a dream. I was confused, I am still confused. I was still wondering what to do, if I should make my way to the city, for I still felt stunned by what was going on around me, and then it happened- again. A glow came from between my breasts; I could feel something resting upon them. I felt a shiver run up my spine, and back down. Attentively, I reached my fingers into the front of my dress, pushing the elegant lace aside and noticed a necklace. I had not seen or even felt it before, for the silver chain was so finely made. I dipped my fingers between my breasts and locked them around what felt like a large charm hanging upon it. My stomach fluttered. Before I saw the amulet, I knew what it looked like; it was the gift that I had been given in the dream. The amulet that came from the small lifeless boy- given to me by his mother. I quickly inhaled and pulled the amulet closer to my face. I studied it and my stomach fluttered once again. Up to that point I had been holding it by the end of the charm, and at that point in time I felt compelled to grasp it. So I did; I wrapped all my fingers around the small steady glow of light of light. In that instant the glow became brillant once more- like it had in my dream, but this time I felt my body feeding the light. My energy poured out of me and into this amulet, I dropped it. After that I was lost in this endless sleep. My body was outside my control and I was no longer it's master. I felt that all I had left was my mind, and I was trapped inside this body. I could sense what was happening around me, though I could not see or feel it. It is so difficult for me to explain this. All I could do was sense it. Sense the presence of what was happening around me. I could 'felt' others around me. Like the creature who swept me up and carried me to where I am now. I knew that many hands touched me, trying to figure out what had happened to me. I wanted to scream and cry. Let go of me, im here but im trapped, do something else. Find some other way to save me. There was one time when I felt part off this body. A hand touched my face. It was different than the others- I felt the energy in it. I know my body responded to that energy, but the hand pulled away from me before I could take that energy in. Once again, I felt trapped. The experience felt so surreal. I felt everything that was going on around me in a different depth that I have ever felt before. It was so different from the life that I have always lived. I have always wanted something in my life; something that I could never name, I could never tell you what it is, for even I do not know. I wanted it so badly and on some nights I have cried myself to sleep, wondering what it was. I could never tell anyone how I felt, for I would have been considered crazy. I felt alone in darkness and in doubt. No one to talk to and no one who cared. It drove me crazy. I wanted to cry, scream, and bleed- all at the same time. I felt this more and more as I lay upon that bed. Waiting to reconnect with this body, so I could move. Then the oddest thing happened- my mind drifted back into a dream with out me realizing it. I was in that forest again. The high mound of earth in front of me. I looked down at myself- I was a invisible; I was nothing- yet I knelt down and felt the cold hard earth under me. I slowly extended my hand and rested it softly upon the earth. I suddenly felt a voice screaming in my head. It was terrible to hear; yet I felt that it was saving me. I learned things then; the voice was filling me with things that I never knew and had never heard of before and the wind picked up again. I felt myself being pulled into the wind, and I thought- this is the end; I will be lost into nothing. A woman's voice rang out then, and I looked down. My body was still gone, but I could see the amulet hanging limply upon my neck. The shape of the amulet became more and more clear , until at last I could see it completely. Color began to spread slowly into my body, and I felt the presence of other creature beside be. It was hovering over me. I felt the amulet being lifted lightly of my cheast, but the fingers lingered far too long. They grazed my skin and I felt the power surge through them into my body. I felt my self returning. My eyes sprung open. Hovering above me was a man, no; he could not have been a man, for he was far too beautiful. He reminded me of the woman from my dream. His eyes were wide and bright. They reminded me of clear blue lakes on a warm summer day. I felt naked sitting there in bed and I sat up abruptly, half knocking the poor creature out of his seat. He had been holding the amulet that hung from my necklace and he dropped it abruptly. I saw him quickly glance down and then look back up toward my face, his eyes were beautiful. I had thought to myself that his face would have been prefect if he did not have two glowing orbs of red within his cheeks, and then it dawned on me. I glanced down, breaking the connection between our eyes and realized that my dress had been pulled down and I was exposed. I yanked the lace up to my neck and my face must have turned just as red, if not redder than his. What followed after that was a short and awkward conversation. I learned his name, Legolas, and the city that I am in right now, Minas Tirith. Before he left me he extended his hand, as if to shake, and I accepted it. At that moment in time an odd energy flowed through out my body. It was the same energy that had pulled me from the darkness. I realized, this creature before me was my savior; he had rescued me from the darkness. He told me that he would return shortly and he lightly leapt from his chair. I watched him glide down the hall. I did not want him to leave me, for I felt helpless in my situation. As he flew away from me, I felt as though a piece of myself had gone with him. My savoir.  
  
"Legolas!" I cried out. I thought I sounded helpless.  
  
"Th-thank you"  
  
He smiled at me at me and turned the corner.  
  
I now sit here in the dark alone; little moonlight shines though the window. What thoughts are running through my mind now? I want to know where I am and how I got here. I'm confused about this amulet that is hanging from my neck; what kind of magic does it truly hold? I want to know about the woman in my dream. I want to know about my experience of being trapped inside my body and why it happen. Legolas' face continues to resurface in my mind. I feel almost entranced by him. I feel as though I have known him for a lifetime, although I have just met him. Legolas is my savior and I feel that in this world, I can relay upon him. My only wish is that he will now return soon and answer the many questions that I have running though my mind right now. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Who ever told us that elves were the most graceful creatures were unmistakably wrong. After Legolas had turned the corner and left Gaia in the healing halls he had tripped and stumbled his way into Aragorn's chambers. Realizing that he was not there Legolas sprinted down to the library; hoping that Aragorn would be in there. Finally arriving in the library Legolas paused to rub his bruised knee and shin. Aragorn was sitting at an old wooden desk with his back to Legolas. He had a piece of parchment, which seemed as though it had been torn out of an ancient book, very close to his face. Many more pieces of aged parchment sat on the table next to him. Aragorn seemed so absorbed in this piece of parchment that he did not even realize when Legolas entered.  
"Aragorn" Legolas demanded as he strode over to him. By his voice, Aragorn realized that it was Legolas at once. Rather than wondering why Legolas had finally decided to leave the young woman in the healing halls of the city, Aragorn had his thoughts entirely focused upon this piece of parchment. He lifted his hand above him and signaled for Legolas to come closer to the table.  
"Legolas, can you understand this writing?" he asked. Aragorn pointed to the parchment he was holding. It was covered in an old form of elvish that he could not understand. "I know many forms of elvish, but this is unlike any form I have seen before. Can you translate this for me Legolas?" Legolas gingerly sat down upon a stool next to Aragorn. Aragorn placed the parchment closer to the immortal. He stared down at the writing and wrinkled his eyebrows close together.  
"Aragorn, this is written in Quenyan. It is infact the oldest form of elvish known, so there is no surprise that you may not understand it." He took and parchment from Aragorn's hand and moved it closer to his face with one hand while using his other hand to pick up the candle from the side of the table and held it closer to the writing; illuminating it so it was easier for him to read. "This writing died away ages and ages ago. This is even hard for me to understand, for the writing is so faded." Aragorn looked at the immortal's face as he read over the writing again and again. The candlelight danced and flickered upon his chin.  
"It speaks of an old form of magic... It contains a prophecy... I cannot understand what it means for the writing becomes very difficult to read here" he pointed to a faded out area of the parchment that seemed like it had been washed away. "...This is interesting... look here- the writing changes." He pointed to another area of the parchment. "The language is indeed similar to Quenyan, but it is more difficult to understand. I did not even know that this sort of writing existed... Where did you find this?"  
"I am concerned with these creatures, Legolas. They have taken the lives of many of my men and I was trying to find some sort of sorcery to stop them. I have been trying to decode it for days. I found the paper inside of Arwen's drawer... Legolas, what are the demons? From what you have told me they are so terrible to behold, but do you know what they truly are?"  
"I have heard that there is such a prophecy that speaks of what these creatures are; where they come from, how to stop them. This prophecy was written down so very long ago, but it was lost..." Legolas once again focused his attention to the parchment in front of him. Aragorn picked up the pile of parchment and began to shuffle through it. Legolas soon forgot about Gaia's awakening and spent hours in the library with Aragorn, the two of them pouring over the old books and papers. Legolas carefully placed down the parchment next to him and began to read through the many books near to him. Aragorn and Legolas felt their energy waning as the hours ticked slowly away. Night faded into morning, and the rose colored light gently filled the room, waking Aragorn up. His eyes flickered open and he slowly lifted his head off the library desk in front of him. He turned his head and looked over at Legolas. The immortal was staring into an ancient looking book in front of him; his eyes unmoving. Aragorn realized at once what had happened. Releasing a deep and throaty yawn he lifted his hand and waved it in front of Legolas's face. He sat still and even as Aragorn mocked a punch at his face, Legolas did not flinch.  
"Legolas" he whispered very loudly into the immortal's ear. Legolas shook and inhaled sharply. His back straightened up at once and he quickly turned his head in Aragorn's direction. His eyes blinked several times.  
"I'm sorry Aragorn" he said while swallowing his breath. "I must have fallen asleep..."  
"I know Legolas," he replied half smiling. "I am very glad that fell asleep in fact. You have closed you eyes while sleeping for the past four nights that you have been here. I know you are facing many troubles, but why this past night did you eyes not close? Did something pull your mind away from the troubles you are facing?" As if something had slapped him in the face, Legolas sprang to his feet and grabbed Aragorn by the hand. Quickly pocketing the parchment and the last book that he had been reading he pulled Aragorn down the out of the library and down the hall.  
"The girl!" he said while racing down the hall with Aragorn at his side "She's awoken! Dammit I forgot!!" the words rolled of his tongue.  
As this point in time, Aragorn found it very difficult to hide his laughter.  
As they neared the halls of healing, Aragorn pulled Legolas to a halt and told him not to run into the halls while making a scene. Legolas slowed his pace and calmly walked into the hall. Legolas and Aragorn approached the young woman's bed.  
"Gaia" the immortal whispered to Aragorn. "Her name is Gaia" Gaia was fast asleep upon the bed. Legolas wondered how long she had been waiting for him before sleep claimed her. He looked over at the stool that he had been sitting upon last night and saw an apple core sitting upon it. While biting his lower lip he made a weak smile. The poor girl, he realized, must have been absolutely famished in order to have eaten his already bitten apple. It must have been three days since she had last eaten. Aragorn stood by his side.  
"Well, am I going to meet her or not?" Aragorn questioned.  
"I'll wake her up...but... when I first met her... we had a slight incident..." and slowly, Legolas recalled the painful story. By the end of it, Aragorn had tears brimming his eyes and Legolas was red as a brick wall again and staring down at his boots. It seemed that Aragorn had momentarily forgotten his troubles. It was the happiest he had seemed in months. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
The sun now shone brightly into the healing halls of Minas Tirith. It was early in the morning and few people were located inside the halls, but for the healers and the patients. It was still too early for many visitors to be inside the halls. The healers went from bed to bed, pulling back the heavy curtains back from the beds and propping the patients upon their pillows as they went. One bed in the corner had never had the curtains pulled around it in the first place. A young woman lay upon this bed. Unlike they others, she had not been propped up upon the pillows. This young woman lay completely sprawled out. One of her arms hung limply from the bed and the other lay upon her face. It was a wonder that that she could even breathe, for across her face lay one of her arms as well as a blanket of think, black, raven hair. By her bedside stood a tall, well- built elf, and the king of Gondor himself.  
"You know, you can wake her up any time you want to..." said Aragorn in a wry sort of tone. "But do know that I have matters to attend to and I don't have the entire day to stand here and watch you contemplate how you intend to wake the girl up."  
"Thank you for you consideration my lord." Legolas knelt down next to the bed. He reached his hand out and gently went to move away Gaia's arm, but she beat him to it. While still sleeping, she flung out her arm and hit her squarely in the face- knocking him backwards. "Utinu en lokirim!!!" howled Legolas as his head made solid contact with the floor beneath him. Gaia's eyes flew open at the sound and she sat up quickly, shifting her legs into an Indian style in front of her. She glanced up at Aragorn who was trying so very hard to keep and straight face at the moment, and then down at the immortal, who was rubbing his cheek furiously. Aragorn supposed that the girl had no idea what Legolas had just said and thought that it was better that he bite his tongue and not tell her. Stepping over Legolas her reached out his hand to Gaia and spoke to her.  
"My lady, you have awoken at last. Forgive me for not introducing myself before. I am Lord Aragorn, king of Gondor. We have been watching over you for the last few days, and I for one am very glad to meet you at last." His voice startled Gaia. She had thought this man to be large and intimidating, but his voice sounded kind and soft-spoken. Dumbly, she realized that she was still looking down at his hand. She lifted her hand out as if to shake his hand, but instead he lightly gripped the tips of her fingers and lifted the to his face. He brushed his lips upon them lightly and released her hand. As he stepped away from her, the sun directly hit her face. With her eyes open and the sun illuminating her features, she strongly reminded Aragorn of something. Something he had once known- something missing. Legolas placed his hands upon the stool and rose to his feet.  
"Thank you for you courtesy of stepping over me Aragorn." Legolas turned to Gaia and bowed his head. As he spoke to her he felt his face reddening slightly again. "Miss, I apologize for the encounter that we had last night. I-I meant no offence," he chose his words carefully. "I again apologize for leaving you here when I said I would return soon. It was very rude of me... and—" Realizing the difficulty that that he was experiencing, Gaia began to smirk and cut him off: "Legolas, it's ok" She smiled. "No harm done... and you may both call me Gaia." It was the first time she had spoken to Legolas normally. Her voice was that of a muse; it shimmered with every word she spoke. The burden that had been resting within Legolas now felt increasingly lighter. "Well, Gaia, do you mind if we ask you a few simple questions now that you are finally awake?" questioned Aragorn. "You have been asleep for three days and it is a mystery of what has happened to you and how you came to lay upon Pelennor Fields." "Not at all sir" she spoke while bowing her head, for she had suddenly remembered that she was speaking to the king of this land. Aragorn knocked the apple core from the stool and sat down upon it. "There is no need to bow, and if I may have the honor of calling you Gaia, you may call me Aragorn" he smiled back at her. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you come here?" Legolas pulled a chair next to the stool stared intently at Gaia. Gaia took a deep breath. "Aragorn... I do not know... I simply woke up upon the field and—" she paused. Should she tell them about the necklace upon her neck? The dreams? The glow, which had chased away that terrible wind? The beautiful woman and her child- both dead? The dress? The fact that she had come from a different world? The amulet sucking the energy from her body? The experience of being trapped inside her own mind? The knowledge that filled her mind? Her savior? "...and I passed out again, and I think it was Legolas who brought me here." "That's it? You don't remember anything more? Legolas told me that when he mentioned Gondor, Minas Tirith, and Middle Earth, you had no idea what they were. Where are you from?" Aragorn continued to question. "I have never heard of any of those places before. I come from..." she blinked several times and stopped midway through her sentence. Where had she come from? She knew it was not from here, but where was it? She could not tell what her home had been. Anything from her world seemed distant to her any she could not place her finger upon any of it. "I...I...I don't know... where I am from... I swear I am not trying to be coy, but I cannot remember..." Aragorn and Legolas quickly exchanged glances. "It is alright Gaia," said Legolas kindly. "Perhaps there are some things that you would like to ask us?" Questions poured through her mind, but she kept them at bay. "I only have one question Legolas. I'm not trying to insult you or anything... but what are you?" He grinned back at her. "I am elven kind" Elven kind, did elves exist in her world? She didn't think so, for she had never seen them before. Wait... she had seen one before. Perhaps two? She had a dream once... there was an elf in it, an elven woman. She was beautiful. She had a son who was half elvish... Gaia was startled that she knew this. Half elven, having elven blood inside your veins. Gaia was sure she had never known this before. Why did she know it now? "Gaia" said Aragorn, interrupting her thoughts, "are you hungry? It seems that you have not eaten for an elongated period of time. I have matters to attend to, but perhaps Legolas would show you where we dine, for I think that he has not eaten for a time too." Gaia grinned and looked at Legolas. Legolas allowed his eyes to meet her's. Pools of a misty gray-blue looked back at him. He sunk into her eyes with his mind and found that there was something there. Something was there lurking just beyond her eyes, but he could not tell what it was. He ignored it, although it made her seem strangely "It would be an honor." Legolas and Aragorn rose to their feet. Aragorn bid them fair well for the day and, as Legolas assumed, he made his way back to the library. Legolas extended his arm to Gaia and helped pull her to her feet. A warm feeling tingled within his fingers as their skin touched. "Right this way Gaia." As Gaia climbed to her feet, she saw an ancient looking book sitting upon the stone floor where Legolas had knelt before. Without thinking she quickly pocketed the book inside her dress and turned to face Legolas who had, for a moment, turned around and was not facing her. He turned back to her; his golden locks flew behind him. Together, the two of them strolled out of the halls of healing, Legolas chatting away about the wonders of the great stone city. 


End file.
